


Stay With Me Forever

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: “Promise me you’ll never leave me,” He said.“Of course, Sae. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”The smile that he gave was genuine, but it wasn’t a full smile. Not one of his signature grins that I had fallen in love with. I smiled gently in return, leaning forward to press my forehead against his. “Thank you… for letting me fall for you,” I said under my breath.





	Stay With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent work that was originally posted on my tumblr. Sleepy late night cuddles and pillow talk.

Gentle fingers caressed my back, tracing long lines near my spine. I felt slightly cold, the blanket settling around my waist with nothing above. Only the comfort of Saeyoung’s skin against my own to warm me up. My eyes trailed his form, finding their way back to his that were still lingering on my own. He smiled tiredly, watching my own fingers gently tracing circles on his bare chest.

I cuddled close to him, my head on his chest and listening to the soft rasps of his heart. I watched his chest heave with every breath he took, my eyes heavy with the nagging sleep I felt. But I didn’t want fall asleep just yet. I wanted to indulge in this moment with him just a little bit longer. This night had been an amazing one. I never wanted to forget it. There was a part of me that was scared that if I fell asleep… it would be a did it never even happened.

“Whatcha thinking about, princess?” Saeyoung asked, lifting my chin to look at him.

“Nothing…”

He raised his eyebrows, lying his head against the pillow and searched my face carefully. His hand lifted to run through my hair, the smile twitching at the corners of his lips. Saeyoung always had this smile about him that I loved. Every time it makes my heart skip a beat, and my heart swells with love for him.

“You can’t lie to me, Ashley… I know you’re thinking about me.”

“And so what if I am? Hmm?”

“Then, we’d be thinking the same thing.”

I rolled my eyes, seeing the grin on his face. Sometimes it’s hard to take him seriously, especially when he’s in a good mood like this. I could never keep a straight face, and I’m sure that’s why he does it. To see me laugh and giggle, and watch the smile growing on my face.

He shifted his hand to run through my hair, the other finding mine through the sheets. Lacing his fingers through my own, he leaned down and pecked my lips a couple of times. My cheeks burned brighter, feeling him chuckle against my lips. I shuddered, squeezing his hand and watching him fall back onto the pillow. He groaned loudly, licking his lips.

“What is it now, Sae?” I asked.

“It’s so hard… kissing you always makes me want more.”

I giggled, “Then, why don’t you?”

His eyes trailed over our hands that were still laced together. He observed them like a treasure, leaving no detail overlooked. It almost looked like he was distracting himself. A smirk started to grow on my face as I leaned closer, leaning against his chest. I raised my eyebrows, watching him lift my hand and gently kiss it.

Humming against my skin, he trailed upwards on my arm with soft lips. I swallowed, watching him shift along my skin until he reached my shoulder. Then, he kissed up my jawline and reached my lips slowly. When he finally kissed them, I felt a soft sigh escape my lips, muddled by his own.

Saeyoung’s hand grasped the back of my head, holding me still as he kissed me passionately. It was a lot different than the rough ones we shared a few hours ago. These were gentler and softer. Our legs intertwined, and we melted together underneath the sheets once again. I felt his heartbeat quicken under the palm of my hand, my own almost matching perfectly.

A smile formed on his lips in between kisses, his arm skillful wrapping around my waist and quickly swinging me up. I yelped, feeling him roll me on top of him to straddle his waist. All the while keeping a strong hold on me and never breaking the kiss. He grasped my lower back, lips parting to taste my mouth with his tongue. I shuddered, moving my lips against his in a much faster pace.

The cool air tickled my skin, causing goosebumps to rise from that and his gentle touch. Saeyoung parted from my mouth, his eyelids heavy as he searched my own in the darkness. His chest had started to heave with gentle pants, cheeks flushed from the excitement of the kiss. He swallowed, hand holding the side of my face.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me,” He said.

“Of course, Sae. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

The smile that he gave was genuine, but it wasn’t a full smile. Not one of his signature grins that I had fallen in love with. I smiled gently in return, leaning forward to press my forehead against his. “Thank you… for letting me fall for you,” I said under my breath. Saeyoung barked a subtle laugh, lifting my chin to brush his lips against mine once again.

“You keep reading my mind. I should probably be worried that you’re keeping something from me.”

“Nothing major. Just my mind reading powers.”

“I knew it,” He said, “How could I have let that secret slip? Well, your background check doesn’t have supernatural powers.”

I narrowed my eyes, watching him giggle softly under his breath. Every time he brings up the damn background check he did on me forever ago I lost it. Mainly because it makes me remember that he knows everything about me. All the things I regretted and loved about my past. Anything that could be discovered, he knew.

And sometimes he uses this against me.

A lot of the times he uses it against me.

Saeyoung smiled wider, kissing each cheek softly as he spoke. “You’re so adorable. Don’t worry. I’ll always protect you. Forever,” He said. My heart skipped a few beats at his words, eyes locking on his. I believed every word that he said. He never had me believing that he didn’t. We had rough times in our relationship, but we were stronger because of it.

I wasn’t worried anymore. I knew that he and I were in love. That we had somewhat of a future. I may not be sure of what it holds, but I do know that he is mine. And he made sure to prove that point a second time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! For more, you can look at my Tumblr where I post even more of my work! (obsessed-writer-things)


End file.
